CRACK, SOOO MUCH CRACK
by Vagins
Summary: IT WAS WRITTEN AT 4 IN THE BLESSED AM BY ME AND A FRIEND. THERE ARE A LOT OF PAIRINGS. ENJOY.


CHAPTER 1:

UPON A MOTHERFUCKING TIME, TAVROS DECIDED TO VISIT GAMZEE AT HIS DAY JOB AT FUCKING MCDONALDS. SO LIKE, TAVROS ENTERED FROM THE BACK DOOR AND FOUND GAMZEE EATING HIS PIES, GETTING ALL HIGH AND SHIT. TAVROS CAME IN AND WAS LIKE "GAMZEE WHAT THE FUCK YOU DOIN'? GETTING HIGH AND SHIT IS BAD FOR YOU." AND GAMZEE SAID "IT'S COOL BRO. HAVE SOME MOTHER FUCKING PIE." AND SO TAVROS GAVE INTO PEER PRESSURE AND ATE THE PIE. THE WORLD BEGAN TO MOTHERFUCKING BEND UPSIDE DOWN AND EVERYTHING WAS AWESOME. TAVROS WAS LIKE, "GAMZEE, YO ASS IS DAMN FINE. BITCH GET OVAR HEARE AND SUK MY COCK." AND SO GAMZEE DID AS HE WAS TOLD AS TAVROS WHIPPED OUT HIS FUCKING 13 INCH DICK AND GAMZEE DID NAUGHTY THINGS WITH IT. AND SO THEY HAD AWESOME MOTHERFUCKING GAY SEX. IT WAS HOT.

CHAPTER 2:

TAVROS WOKE UP THE NEXT MORNING WITH GAMZEE'S BIG ASS JUGGALO DICK STILL IN HIS ASS. HE TRIES TO MOVE BUT SINCE HIS BITCH ASS WAS IN A WHEELCHAIR HE CAN'T MOVE HIS LEGS. DERP. GAMZEE WOKE UP A FEW MINUTES LATER AND GOT A GIANT BONER THAT RIPPED TAVROS IN TWO. LITERALLY. TAVROS IS DEAD. GAMZEE CUT OFF TAVROS' DICK AND NOW USES IT AS A DILDO. HE RUBBED HIS NEW DILDO IN TAVROS' BLOOD AND SHOVED IT UP HIS ASS. GAMZEE CAME ALL OVER TAVROS' DEAD BODY. A SINGLE TEAR FELL FROM TAVROS' EYE. THE LAST HING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO HIM WAS BEING CUMMED ON BY HIS BEST MOTHERFUCKING FRIEND.

CHAPTER 3:

SO THEN GAMZEE INSERTED HIMSELF INTO TAVROS' DEAD ASS BLEEDING BODY AND WAS LIKE "FUCK THIS WOULD BE MORE AWESOME IF YOU WERE AWAKE. AND SO THEN A MOTHER FUCKING MIRACLE HAPPENED. TAVROS CAME ALL BACK TO LIFE AND HIS PENIS REGREW TO 23 INCHES. YES. 23 MOTHERFUCKING INCHES OF NITRAM. AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YEAH. ALL SHOVED UP GAMZEE'S ASSHOLE ALL AWESOME AND LIKE. AWWWWW YEAH MOTHER FUCKERS. SO TAVROS IS AWAKE AND HE AWOKE TO GAMZEE INSIDE OF HIM AND HE WAS LIKE "ALL YEAH NIGGS." TAVROS GREW SOME BALLS AND PUSHED GAMZEE OFF, TURNED HIM AROUND, CHEST AGAINST THE WALL. AND INSERTED HIS 23 INCH DICK ALL UP GAMZEE. HE CAME ALL OVER HIS ASS AND WAS LIKE "BITCH FUCKING MIRACLES."

CHAPTER 4:

THEN GAMZEE SUDDENLY BECAME SOBER AND WAS ALL "BITCH." HE TOOK TAVROS' BALL AND RIPPED THEM OFF AND MADE HIM EAT HIS OWN BALLS. GAMZEE THEN PULLED TAVROS OUT OF HIS SEXY ASS AND RIPPED THAT OFF TOO. TAVROS STARTED TO FINGER THE WHOLE WHERE HIS PENIS WAS. HE STARTED TO MOAN VRISKA'S NAME AND THAT PISSED GAMZEE OFF SO MUCH THAT GAMZEE WENT AND FOUND VRISKA AND RIPPED HER DICK OFF TOO. DELTRESE WALKED IN AND WAS ALL "AWWWW FUCK. YOU TROLL ASS NIGGAS GOTS SOME WEIRD FETISHES." THEN SHE PEED ON ALL OF THEM.,

CHAPTER 5:

AND SO THEN VRISKA'S DICK CAME BACK ON AND WAS LIKE "TAVVY, YOU AND ME SHOULD HAVE SOME SWEET ASS SEX RIGHT NOW NIGGS." AND THEN GAMZEE WAS LIKE "LIKE CAN I FUCKING JOIN IN?" AND VRISKA WAS LIKE "BITCH PLEASE. YOU RIPPED OFF TAVVYS BALLS AND HURT HIS FINE ASS." ALL OF A SUDDEN, THERE WAS A MIRACLE. FUCKING JOHN CAME OUT OF NO WHERE AND WAS TOLD THEM HE WAS A GENIE IN A BOTTLE THAT DIDN'T HAVE A BOTTLE BECAUSE HE'S A HERP DERP, AND THAT HE WOULD GRANT THE THREE OF THEM ONE WISH. DELTRESE LEFT LIKE THE FABULOUS HO SHE HIS. AND SO TAVROS WISHED HIS BALLS WOULD GO BACK AND HIS FINE ASS WOULD GET REPAIRED. IT DID AND THAT WAS AWESOME. AND THEN VRISKA WISHED FOR TAVVY'S MASSIVE 23 INCH COCK TO GET EVEN BIGGER. IT WAS NOW 30 INCHES LONG. 30 INCHES OF FUCKING AWESOME NITRAM. THEN GAMZEE WAS LAST AND WISHED FOR GAMZEE'S FORGIVENESS AND JOHN WAS LIKE "BITCH PLEASE, EVEN I CAN'T GRANT MIRACLES THAT FUCKING SWEET."

CHAPTER 6:

JOHN GRANTED HIS OWN WISH AND MADE KARKAT APPEAR NAKED. OH, AND NOT ANGRY AND REALLY HORNY. JOHN TOOK OUT HIS MASSIVE COCK AND GENTLY SLID IT INTO KARKAT'S BUTT. KARKAT MOANED OUT IN PLEASURE. THE REALLY TURNED THE OTHERS ON. GAMZEE STUCK HIS PENIS INTO VRISKAS VAGINS AND VRISKA STUCK HER VAGINS INTO TAVROS' BUTT. JOHN MOVED HIM AND KARKAT SO THAT THEY JOINED THE SEX TRAIN. TAVROS SLID HIS 30 IN. PENIS INTO JOHN SWEET ASS, AND JOHN WAS ALREADY IN KARKAT. THEY COUNTED TO 3 AND EVERYONE STARTED THRUSTING. IN HALF AND HOUR, EVERYONE CAME AT THE SAME TIME WHILE EATING BANANAS AND WHEN THEY CAME, FIREWORKS WENT OFF. SIDNEY WATCHED THIS ORGY HAPPEN THROUGH HER COMPUTER. USING A BANANA HERSELF. IF ALEX WAS THERE, SHE WOULD TELL SIDNEY "GET YOUR HAND OUT YOUR PANTIES."

CHAPTER 7:

AND SO THEY ALL DECIDED TO TAKE A BREAK FROM THEIR AWESOME SEX TRAIN FOR A MOMENT TO GO EAT AT APPLEBEES. JOHN MAGICALLY GAVE EVERYONE CLOTHES AGAIN. SO THEY ALL FUCKING TRANSPORTED TO APPLEBEES TO GO EAT SOME SOUP OR SHIT. WHATEVER THEY EAT AT APPLEBEES, I DON 'T FUCKING GO THERE. ONLY WHITE FOLK AND BUSINESSMEN AND CLASSY MEXICANS LIKE MY MOM DO, SO THEY WENT TO APPLEBEES AND ATE SOME SHIT. NOT LIKE SHIT, SHIT. LIKE FOOD AND YEAH. SO THE NOISES VRISKA WAS MAKING WHILE SHE SLURPED DOWN HER SOUP MADE EVERYONE GET SO HARD. TAVROS DECIDED TO BE SELFISH AND HE BROUGHT HER TO THE UNISEX BATHROOM TO HAVE HER FOR HIMSELF. HE SHOVED HIS 30 INCH COCK INTO HER VAGINS AND SHE MOANED SO LOUD THAT JOHN, KARKAT, AND GAMZEE HEARD. THEY WENT TO THE BATHROOM AND LISTENED THROUGH THE DOOR AS TAVROS THRUSTED INTO VRISKA. THE NOISES BOTH OF THEM WERE MAKING IN THERE, HAVING DIRTY BATHROOM SEX, MADE THEM ALL SI HARD THAT THEY WHIPPED OUT THEIR DICKS AND MASTURBATED TO THE SWEET MUSIC. ALL CUMMING AT THE SAME TIME.

CHAPTER 8:

THIS 10 YEAR OLD GIRL EATING AT APPLEBEE'S WHIT HER FAMILY SAW AND STARTED TO RUB HER VAGINA, BECAUSE SEEING THOSE 3 GUYS CUM MADE HER NO NO PARTS TINGLE. HER BROTHER, WHO IS ONLY A YEAR OLDER THAN HER, SAW HER AND TOOK HER TO THE OTHER UNISEX BATHROOM. HIS PEE PEE WAS STICKING UP AND HE REALLY WANTED TO POKE HIS SISTERS NO NO PARTS WITH IT. HE LIFTED UP HER DENIM SKIRT , PULLED DOWN HER LITTLE GIRL UNDERWEAR AND FUCKED HER SO HARD.

CHAPTER 9:

NOW BACK TO THE OTHER PEOPLE/TROLLS OF THE STORY. ENOUGH ABOUT THAT LITTLE GIRL GETTING FUCKED BY HER BROTHER. SO LIKE, TAVROS AND VRISKA HEARD THE SOUNDS THEIR FRIENDS WERE MAKING AND OPENED THE DOOR SO ALL OF THEM COULD COME IN. VRISKA WAS LIKE FREAKING BLEEDING FROM THE 30 INCH DICK SHOVED UP HER VAGINS, BECAUSE 30 INCH PENISES MUST HURT LIKE MOTHERFUCKERS. SO THEY INVITED THEIR FRIENDS IN AND GAMZEE GOT BEHIND TAVROS AND STARTED THRUSTING AND TAVROS PULLED OUT OF VRISKA AND WAS LIKE "BITCH NO, YOU MADE ME EAT MY OWN BALLS, GTFO OUT OF ME." AND GAMZEE DIDN'T. AND TAVROS GAVE INTO GMAEEZ'S COCK AND LET HIM ANAL FUCK HIM. VRISKA TRIED TO STROP THE BLEEDING AND KARKAT AND JOHN FUCKED AND IT WAS ABSOLUTELY MAGICAL. YAY KINKY BATHROOM SEX.

TO BE CONTINUED…..?


End file.
